


you'll grow into it

by badattitude



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Ed is 12 I repeat ED IS TWELVE, First Time, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, VERY UNDERAGE, can get each other to obey basic orders, ed "consents" but he's 12 so he can't actually consent to anything, ed is 12 its the day he joins the military, i cant draw or that would accompany this fic, i could have made ed older and this could have been a nice normal fic but NOOOO, its all very loving and sweet except ed is a kid so... its fucked up, roy is however old roy is, soulmates in this fic are a bit like a/b/o relationships i guess?, they have a smidge of control over each other, this fic came to me with a vision of eds back branded with roys first words to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badattitude/pseuds/badattitude
Summary: “I wasn’t going to tell you,” Edward says, and Roy feels his pulse quicken, his heart ready to pound out of his chest as the world crashes down on him, all at once. His eyes water, and he struggles to blink away the glaze so he can watch Ed push his shirt off of his shoulders, exposing his back to Roy, “but you deserve to know.”or:the soulmate AU that could have been normal and sweet, but I made Ed his canon age (read: underage)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 289





	you'll grow into it

**Author's Note:**

> the real question here is whether Ed's hair is up or down in this fic because I kept going back and forth and don't feel like fixing it now, oops
> 
> i either write 1000 words of a fic and leave it to sit in my drafts for at least a year, or write an entire fic in one sitting. this was the latter. enjoy!

Roy absolutely does not jolt when the door to his office slams open, making way for Edward to stroll into the room and less-than-graciously close it behind him. The boy stalks forward, looking shifty and jumpy in a way that Roy can relate to. He’d spent months after the war full of unreasonable anxiety, forcing himself to look his fellow soldiers in the eyes even when he wanted more than anything to stare at the floor, watch it come closer as he fell to his knees to scream.

Edward, apparently, has not perfected this yet, as he keeps his eyes cast downward, not even glancing in Roy’s direction. Roy wonders for a second at the awkwardness of this, whether he’s imagining the tension in the air. He supposes it's natural for a situation as unorthodox as this to feel... strange, heavy maybe, for all parties. Roy takes a moment to remind himself that the soldier standing before him is nothing more than a child, one who’s seen hell and been thrust into a role as dangerous and terrifying as the nightmares he has already lived. The tension in Ed’s shoulders is most certainly understandable, under those circumstances.

Roy considers for a moment how to proceed. It feels... wrong, to launch directly into his military spiel, grant Edward his title and his  pocket watch and send him on his way. Some part of him feels it’s important to share a more human moment. A cold, professional delivery feels odd on the heels of their only previous interaction, in which Roy had snatched the boy into the air by the collar of his shirt and screamed at him, only slightly disturbed by the lack of response. Ed hadn’t said a word to him that day, allowing Al to mutter apologies on their behalf, voice tinged with a metallic echo. Still, even without a proper response, Roy had been sure he would come to take the State Alchemist exam, though even he couldn’t have guessed how quickly. Even though Riza couldn’t see it, Roy would have recognized the fire in Edward’s eyes anywhere, burning at bright as the flames he used to massacre the Ishvalans.

Still, even knowing he owes Edward better than a cold, professional pat on the back, Roy can’t find the words. Instead, he stands, moving in front of his desk and plastering on his best encouraging, military approved smile, even though Ed has yet to look at him.

“Congratulations, Edward -” Roy begins, only to sputter as Ed turns on his heel to face the door again. “Ah, Edward, we do have some business to attend to here.” He watches the way Ed’s body tightens even further with  tension; his shoulders drawn tight in what Roy realizes a moment later is an effort to hide his trembling. He begins to run through the list of possibilities for Ed’s demeaner; fear, excitement, sadness? None of them seem quite right.

Ed pulls his arms, which until now have hung by his sides, hands clenched in fists, to the front of his body, working at something in front of his chest that Roy cannot see. Quickly reminded of Edward’s practical examination, he assumes that he’s in the process of a transmutation, though he cannot imagine what or why.

“Your practical exam is over,” Roy says quietly, taking a small step forward and trying to leave the questioning tone out of his voice. “There’s no need for another transmutation.” Edward shakes his head minutely, braid flicking slightly from one side to the other before settling down again. The tremor is more apparent in his shoulders, now, and seems to have crept to the rest of his body. Roy can see his legs shaking, too.

“Edward, is everything alright?” Another shake of the head, this time harsher. Roy opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, but is cut off when he abruptly realizes what Ed has been doing. Suddenly, he notices that he can see the front of Ed’s shirt hanging open at his sides; he’d been undoing it. The boy’s hands drop to his sides again, clenching into fists and opening again, and his tremors have escalated to full blown quaking now. He hears Ed’s deep, shaky breath, and watches it trace through his body. Another follows, and another, as though he’s working up the nerve to say something. Roy is suddenly aware of how hot it is in his office, he feels too confined in his jacket and for some reason, he feels the urge to shake, as well. He can’t stand the silence anymore, can’t stand watching Ed try and struggle to speak, so he begins again.

“Edward -”

“I wasn’t going to tell you,” Edward says, and Roy feels his pulse quicken, his heart ready to pound out of his chest as the world crashes down on him, all at once. His eyes water, and he struggles to blink away the glaze so he can watch Ed push his shirt off of his shoulders, exposing his back to Roy, “but you deserve to know.”

Roy hears a shocked noise, broken and full of emotions he couldn’t begin to explain, and realizes it has come from himself. He can’t be bothered to be wonder what’s come over him, too busy walking forward to stop a foot behind Ed, taking in the words on his shaking back.

There, in his own tilted handwriting, taking up the majority of Edward’s back in what has a closer appearance to a brand than ink, were the words:

_ We went to your house; we saw the floor. What was that? What did you do? _

The pathetic remnants of Roy’s self-control go up in flames, as he takes the single step forward that he needs to get his hands on the boy, one hand on the his neck and the other on the small of his back, shoving him bodily a few feet forward until he connects with the wall. Ed lets out a yelp, then a growl, trying to push back against Roy’s hold and failing miserably.

“Shh,” Roy murmurs, moving the hand on Edward’s neck up to stroke at his jaw, instead, not bothering to try and turn the boy’s shaking head around to face him, yet. He lets Ed keep his forehead pressed against the wall, take in those shallow, gasping breaths that accompany his quaking.

Roy slowly runs his hand up Edward’s back, feels electricity shoot through his body as his fingers connect with the mark. His observation was correct, it’s presented like a brand; rough and raised scar tissue instead of the ink-like appearance that most other marks have. His own mark, which looks like it was written hastily in blood, burns on his shoulder, the word “I” starting at the top and spiraling down to end in “know” halfway down his arm.

“ _ Mustang,”  _ Edward whimpers, body giving out on him as Roy finally gets his hands on the mark. The only thing holding him up is Roy, hips pressed firmly against his ass and hand cupping his jaw, fingers of the other ones tracing the letters. His voice comes out broken, cracked, and Roy supposes it can be blamed on both the situation and Ed’s age. He hums back, leaning forward to place a kiss behind Ed’s ear, nuzzling into his hair. Roy feels like he’s floating. 

“Do you want to see mine?” Roy whispers in Ed’s ear, resisting the urge to nibble at his earlobe and grind himself against the boy. Ed makes a broken noise, pulling his head back just to slam it forward again into the wall, and Roy feels tears hit his hand where it’s holding Ed’s face. Roy begins to think he should take that as a no, before Ed begins to frantically nod his head,  hiccupping out sobs as he does so. Roy’s heart is so full, he can’t believe it.

He spins the boy around in his arms, using the press of his hips again Ed’s body to keep him pinned against the wall. Because of the height difference, his cock, slowly swelling in his pants, ends up pressed against Ed’s stomach. Delightedly, he realizes he isn’t the only one, feels Ed’s cock hard against his thigh. It feels as small as the rest of him, and Roy is suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to make his soulmate come.

He forces the thought down long enough to begin pulling at his jacket, working frantically to free his arm for inspection. Ed’s hands are clinging to Roy, one on his elbow and one clutching the front of his shirt, doing what he can to hold himself steady. Roy has to swat his hands away in order to pull his shirt off, and he tries his best to ignore the wounded noise Ed makes.

_ Finally, _ he gets free of his shirt, and turns a bit to present his mark to Ed while still holding him in place with his hips. The noise Ed makes sends a jolt to his cock, and he grinds mindlessly forward as both of the boy’s hands fly forward to touch the mark, tracing the words as his mouth falls open. Roy is sure the fluttering in his stomach is due to both the touch and the small amount of drool he just saw fall from the corner of Ed’s mouth.

“You’re...” Ed slurs, swallowing a few times before trying to continue, and failing in favor of letting another low whine slip from his throat.

“Yes,” Roy agrees, before holding Ed’s face in both hands and forcing the boy to crane his neck upward to look at him. Ed licks his lips, trying to blink away the tears and failing as they keep coming, sliding down his face and making a mess of him. He’s red everywhere that Roy can see, from the tips of his ears down to his beautiful bare chest, snot joining the tears on his face. Strands of his hair have worked their way out of his braid, plastered to his face and neck. He’s beautiful, perfect in every way, and Roy never imagined he’d be this lucky.

Roy has to lean down to kiss him, and he pulls Edward up onto his toes by his face to meet him. It’s a simple kiss, at first, just a press of the lips to get Ed used to it, and Roy stays still and firm against him until Ed tentatively puckers his lips and presses back. It’s objectively the worst kiss Roy has ever had, but none of the ones before today meant anything compared to this. Roy has a lifetime to teach Ed how to kiss more gracefully than this. But today, he just presses flicks his tongue out to trace Ed’s lips, taking advantage of the boy’s gasp to deepen the kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip before delving deeper.

Ed has wrapped shaking arms around Roy’s neck, so he lifts him up, gets Ed where he wants him against the wall so he can grind their hips together and kiss him rough and sloppy. He trails down to Ed’s neck soon after, trying to ignore the pain in the back of his neck when one of Ed’s metal joints pinches his skin as he wraps his arms tighter around Roy. Ed’s sobbing again, and Roy bites down hard on his shoulder before he straightens up, giving his aching back a break to look down at Ed again. He’s so small, in comparison to Roy, and it shouldn’t make his dick throb the way it is, but he can’t help it. He supposes if they’re soulmates, it can’t be helped, and he  can't  be blamed.

Moral crisis temporarily averted, Roy reaches over to lock his office door before turning and striding quickly towards his desk, Ed still wrapped in his arms on the way. He deposits him clumsily on top of his desk, and reaches immediately for the button on the boy’s pants. Ed jolts, moving in a way that almost looks like he’s trying to scramble up the desk, away from Roy. But Roy knows that can’t  _ possibly  _ be the case. He reaches up to grab Ed by his braid, continuing to work on his pants one handed.

“Where are you going?” he asks casually, finishing with the button and pulling down Ed’s zipper, trying awkwardly to work the clothing free of his hips with one hand. Ed whines back, shaking on top of Roy’s desk. Roy marvels at how wrecked Ed looks before he’s even done anything to him.

“S- st. ..” Ed tries, cutting off in a whimper and a sob. He looks his age, for once, a stark contrast to the demeaner Ed had when he held a spear to the Fuhrer’s throat. Roy isn’t yet sure which one he prefers.

“Why?” Roy asks, finally wiggling Ed’s pants enough to slide them down his hips, letting them stop at his knees. He tries to stop himself from moaning at the sight before him; Ed’s tiny cock is hard in his underwear, straining against them with a wet patch forming at the tip. Roy is going to destroy him.

“I... ah, Mustang-” Ed gasps out as Roy trails a hand up his thigh, gentle and teasing. He arches up into it, thoughts of escape seemingly forgotten. But Roy decides he wants to know.

“Tell me,” Roy demands, wrapping his hand around Ed’s hip to press him flat against the table. He tugs on his braid to pull Ed upward a bit, enough that he can look Roy in the eyes. It only lasts a moment before Ed casts his view at the wall, instead. After another moment of silence, Roy tugs harshly on the  boy's hair, and lowers his voice to a growl to say again “ _ look at me, and _ _ tell me.”  _

Ed’s eyes snap up of their own accord, pupils dilated at Roy’s order. Roy can’t stop the smirk that forms on his face; watching his soulmate’s obedience is every bit as satisfying as he’s heard it is. He wonders how he’ll feel when Ed pulls the same stunt on him, one day.

“I b-barely know you,” Ed stutters, shivering as he talks, but not breaking eye contact. Roy hums, pulling him up the rest of the way so he can press Ed against his chest in what he hopes is a comforting hug. It must work, to some extent, because Ed wraps his arms around his back and digs his nails into him. The jolt of pain from the automail hand is marvelous, Roy decides.

“Edward,” Roy starts, pulling Ed’s hair from  its braid and running his fingers through it gently. He guides Ed to look up at him as he speaks. “We’re soulmates. We’ve known each other in hundreds of thousands of other lifetimes. No one knows you better than I do.” Ed’s nose wrinkles, and Roy can see his brilliant brain ticking away behind his eyes.

“I... don’t know if that’s  _ really _ how it works,” Ed argues, or muses, perhaps. Roy smiles down at him, giddy with his soulmate’s brilliance, and laughs a deep, honest laugh. Ed stares up at him, questioning.

“You’ll make great discoveries with a brain like that,” Roy tells him quietly, watching the way the corners of Ed’s mouth quirk up into a tiny, sheepish smile before leaning down to kiss it off of him.

Ed’s a more active participant, this time, clumsily working his tongue into Roy’s mouth with a series of small whimpers and squeaks to accompany it. Unable to wait any longer, Roy gently strokes one of his thumbs down the length of Ed’s cock, and marvels at the loud moan and jolt that result from it. He does it again, and again, until Ed is trying pitifully to press his hips upward into Roy’s hand, lacking the leverage to be successful.

“Why weren’t you going to tell me?” Roy asks, breaking the kiss in favor of pushing Ed back, flat against the desk, and slipping both hands under the waistband of his underwear. He pulls them down, just a bit, then stills completely to wait for an answer. This time, Ed responds quickly, and Roy wonders if the effects of his last order are still lingering, or if Ed is just eager for Roy to continue his ministrations.

“I’m a kid,” Ed murmurs, sounding shy, meeting Roy’s gaze with watering eyes. “You’re... not.” Roy makes what he hopes is a soothing noise, trailing one hand up Ed’s body to swipe at the tears on his face.

“That hardly matters, since we’re soulmates.” It’s a half truth, at best, especially considering Roy’s ambitions. He accepted ten minutes ago that his path to Fuhrer has become much more difficult, if not impossible. But suddenly, his dreams of leadership seem silly and irrelevant in the face of his true destiny, taking the form of a beautiful, brilliant young alchemist.

“But - AH!” Edward’s retort is cut off as Roy quickly pulls his boxers down to meet his pants at his knees, trailing his hand gently along the boy’s cock. It’s gorgeous, as small as it had felt through Ed’s pants, red at the tip and dripping against Ed’s bare, hairless stomach. It jerks at Roy’s touch, and it takes quite a bit of willpower not to rip his own pants off and push into Ed without any preparation at the sight.

Ed’s whimpering and whining has increased to a steady stream, music to Roy’s ears as he gently grasps Ed’s cock, covering the entirety of it with his hand. He glances up at the boy’s face, mesmerized by the picture in front of him; wide eyes glazed over with tears, staring reverently at Roy as if he has the answers to all of the universe’s questions. He doesn’t, but if Ed wanted him too, Roy would certainly find them.

“Why have you been crying?” Roy asks gently, using his free hand to once again swipe at the tears on Ed’s bright red face.

“W-what is this, a q-quiz?!” Ed snaps, anger crossing his face for a moment before it dissolves into shock as Roy gives his cock a quick, hard squeeze. The laugh Roy lets out is  _ not _ a giggle, thank you very much.

“ So what if it is?” he asks, giving Ed one gentle stroke of his hand that has the boy gasping for air, scrambling to grab onto the edges of the desk. Roy swears he hears the wood under Ed’s  automail hand crack. “Why are you crying?” he asks again, stilling completely to allow Ed to form an answer. This time, Ed stares at the wall, refusing to look Roy in the eye as his throat works, swallowing a few times before speaking.

“I... ‘m scared,” the boy whispers, voice raw and cracked, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he says it. It pulls at Roy’s heart in a horrible way, and he instantly feels inadequate, a failure to the one person he’s supposed to protect. He leans over the desk, pressing light kisses to Ed’s cheek and temple, worming one hand between Ed’s back and the desk to press his hand gently against the  soulmark there. Ed lets out a quiet  whimper , but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Of?” Roy presses, somewhat regretfully. This topic is clearly an unpleasant one, but he can’t comfort Ed unless he knows what the problem is.

“ E’rything ,” the boy slurs, shaking again, but he reaches up to grasp Roy’s shoulders as he speaks. “What if you didn’t w-want me? If I was too y-young. If you were my soulmate, but I  w’snt yours. If it’ll ruin your career. If you’ll h-hate me for it. If we don’t get along. If I’d...” Ed takes in a few gasping, wet breaths, before continuing, “d-drag you down with me, trying to g-get Al’s body back. If I’d get you hurt, or k-killed. If I could life w-with myself, God, fuck,” Ed breaks off, body wracked with sobs, clinging to Roy and pushing up off the desk to press his face into his shoulder, letting out cries that sound closer to screams than anything.

Roy holds him through it, one hand stroking the brand on his back and the other tangled in his beautiful hair, murmuring sweet nothings lowly into Ed’s ear. “It’s okay,” he promises, peppering the boy’s face with kisses again, from the corner of his mouth to his temple, and back again. “It’s all going to be okay. I promise, Edward. We’re going to be fine. We’re going to be great.”

“ _ Nothing _ about me is great,” Ed insists, voice full of self-hatred that certainly will not do. Roy pulls back enough to press their foreheads together, look Ed in the eyes as he continues.

“ _ Everything _ about you is great,” Roy insists, pressing a gentle kiss to Ed’s lips. “You’re perfect,” he promises, petting his hair, trying to work the tangles out. “Perfect for me,” he presses, “made for me. We were made for each other. We can’t  _ not _ be great.” Ed’s eyes are still full of disbelief, but less so now, and the boy whimpers before pressing forward to kiss Roy again. He can’t help but smile against Edward’s lips.

Edward’s gone soft during his admission, but he’s young ( _ too young _ Roy’s brain less than helpfully provides), and it only takes a few grazes of Roy’s hand to return him to the hard and straining state he was in a few minutes ago. Roy deepens the kiss until it’s rough and sloppy, saliva running down Edward’s face, the boy’s lips red from Roy’s teeth. Roy is regretful when he pulls back, but being able to take in the vision in front of him again dulls the sense of loss.

Logically, Roy knows this isn’t the time or place for this. Knows he should not fuck his twelve-year-old soulmate in his office, if at all. Knows he shouldn’t take his virginity the same day as his first kiss, knows he shouldn’t make love to him for the first time on a desk where he’s had sex with others. But Roy isn’t nearly the man that everyone seems to think he is, and he’d like to see any man, even one much better than him, turn away from Ed looking like this.

Before he lets guilt overtake him, Roy bends over to lick at the tip of Ed’s cock. Ed jumps beneath him, likely in part from the sensation and in part from the surprise. Smiling to himself, Roy uses both hands to keep Ed’s hips pressed to the desk before taking his entire cock into his mouth, an admittedly easy feat.

“FUCK!” Ed shouts, trying and failing to sit up, resorting to tangling both hands in Roy’s hair. Roy is certain he feels some of it being ripped out of his head by Ed’s right hand. “Mustang - I, fuck,” Ed groans, high pitched.

Roy hums around his cock, lapping at the tip for just a moment before Edward tenses and comes in his mouth with a loud, broken shout. Roy moans happily, amazed at how... watery, it is. Roy realizes belatedly that this may be Ed’s first orgasm, and he feels his cock throb at the thought. 

Roy pulls off of Ed’s cock with a wet pop, wiping the saliva from the corners of his mouth and leaning over to lick at Ed’s lax lips, mouth hanging open as he pants, spent and sprawled out on the desk. The boy brings his hand up to stroke at Roy’s  soulmark for a second before running out of energy and letting it flop back down again. Roy takes advantage of Ed’s pliancy to finally remove his boots and socks, working his pants and boxers all the way off of his legs. He fumbles in his desk drawer, finally finding the lube that he has stashed there.

“ W’t is  t’at ,” Ed slurs out, barely understandable in his post orgasm haze. Roy pops open the cap, squeezing some out to warm between his fingers before pushing Ed’s legs apart and pulling his ass right up to the edge of the desk for better access. He allows himself to grind his throbbing cock, still confined in his pants, once against Ed before continuing.

“Lube,” Roy explains, trailing his fingers across Ed’s ass as he works his way  toward his hole. The boy jumps at the sensation, squirming a bit.

“ W’t for?” Ed asks, voice still thick and clumsy.

“To make it easier to have sex with you,” Roy murmurs, watching the wheels in Ed’s head begin to turn again as he tries to blink the haziness away. “You’d be too tight, otherwise.” He expects Ed to retort with questions such as “sex?” or “won’t it hurt?” or “why now?” But instead -

“Why... D-do you have that in y-your desk?” Roy freezes, fingers still an inch away from Ed’s ass, and blinks down at the boy, whose face is being colored with... anger?  _ Oh _ , Roy realizes.  _ He’s jealous. _ Roy is the worst human alive, apparently. He steels himself to tell the truth.

“I’ve... used it with other people. Before,” he tells Ed, cupping his face with one hand and finally teasing at Ed’s entrance with the other. Ed gasps, and the fire fades from his eyes, but not entirely. “I’ve been lonely,” Roy whispers, “without my soulmate. But, never again,” he promises, pressing at Ed’s hole, but not breaching. Ed gasps again, then begins chewing at his own bottom lip.

“I’m sorry,” Roy tells him, honestly, leaning down to kiss Ed, gentle and loving, before nuzzling into his hair. He continues the pressure with his other hand. Ed begins to shake underneath him again. “Never again,” he says again, and he means it, “I have you. You’re all I need. All I want,” Roy promises, and finally presses the tip of his finger into Ed’s ass.

Ed’s back arches as he whines, long and high pitched, squirming. Roy presses a soothing kiss to Ed’s glorious cheekbone before pressing the rest of his finger in, smooth and unrelenting, until his knuckle meets Ed’s skin. Ed heaves long, labored breaths beneath him. It can’t be that painful, Roy thinks, so he imagines it must be the new  sensation , or the nerves, or the remnants of Ed’s anger. Maybe all three. Ed claws at his shoulders.

“Mustang,” he whines, tears falling down his cheeks again. Roy licks them.

“You can call me Roy,” he says, but he isn’t sure how much of his words Ed comprehends, because he begins to thrust his finger in and out of Ed’s ass shallowly. Ed’s labored breathing continues, his squirming intensifies, and Roy’s shoulders begin to ache as Ed’s grip on them tightens. Too soon, Roy pulls his finger out, smirking down at Ed’s reaction the audible  _ pop _ , before pressing two back into him.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Ed whines, pulling Roy down towards him as his face screws up in discomfort. Roy should slow down, take his time, but he just can’t bring himself to. And with all the pain the boy has been through, certainly, he can survive this. Taking pity on him, Roy leans down to kiss gently at his lips, ignoring the pain of bending at such a horrible angle. With his free hand, Roy teases at Ed’s chest, drawing lines up and down before flicking his thumb over Ed’s nipple. The resulting cry is accompanied with a jump, forcing Roy’s fingers deeper.

“Feel good?” Roy asks, voice husky, and even though Ed’s the one being fingered, he’s starting to feel out of control, himself. Ed wrinkles his nose for a moment, before it dissolves into shallow, catching breaths.

“W-weird,” he whispers back, whining as Roy pinches at his nipple gently, twisting it at the same moment as he scissors his fingers in Ed’s ass. The blonde’s eyes shoot open wide; the onslaught of new sensations at the same time must be a lot to adjust to. Roy takes pride in being the one to give this to him, this new experience that he’ll never get anywhere else.

“Good weird?” Roy presses, bowing his back even further to flick his tongue against Ed’s nipple, sucking for just a second before returning his lips to his soulmate’s cheek and toying at it with his fingers again. He continues the scissoring, trying his best to stretch Ed out enough to take him.

Ed struggles to speak for a minute before giving up, allowing a frantic nod to answer Roy’s question as he presses his chest up into the colonel’s hand. Roy grins, giving Ed’s nipple another firm tug before wandering over to toy at the other one.

“I’m going to give you another finger,” Roy warns a few minutes later, pulling away from Ed’s chest to add more lube to his hand. Ed whines at the loss, arching his chest up to chase Roy’s hand before flopping back down. Roy takes a moment to appreciate how red and swollen Ed’s nipples are, how beautiful and debauched he looks like this. Snapping himself out of it, he gently pushes three fingers back into Ed, meeting much more resistance than he did with two.

“Ah!” Ed shrieks, throwing his arms over his face. Roy rubs soothingly at his hip, beginning to stretch his fingers out even though it’s far too soon. He can’t wait much longer, so Ed is going to have to adjust to this quickly.

“It’s okay,” Roy tells him, heart pounding in his chest in time with the obscene squelching noises his fingers are making as they pump in and out of Ed’s ass. “This is your  destiny; you were made for this. It won’t hurt for long.”

If he’s being  honest with himself, Roy has never believed soulmates to be as perfect and flawless as the textbooks say. If someone had preached to him yesterday, hell, this morning, about destinies, and knowing each other in previous lifetimes, Roy would have told them to stop buying into the hype. But now, with his soulmate moaning beneath him, flushed all over with three of Roy’s fingers in his ass, Roy knows that all of the stories are true. This really is what he was born for. Who he was born  for.

Ed nods his head, face still hidden beneath his arms, as if to agree with Roy’s statement. It pulls a growl from the colonel’s throat, and he begins thrusting his fingers in earnest now, twisting and scissoring as much as Ed’s ass will allow, trying to get him ready for his cock. As a reward for his good behavior, Roy decides to  _ finally _ crook his fingers, curling them just right until;

“Mustang!” Ed cries, entire body arching off the desk as he comes on his chest; tiny spurt of clear liquid pooling on his stomach. Roy chuckles lovingly down at him.

“Again?” he teases. Ed removes his arms from his face to bite Roy’s hand as he reaches up to cup Ed’s cheek. Roy hisses at the pain, then laughs again, crooking his fingers and enjoying the way Ed’s mouth goes slack and releases his hand. The overstimulation causes him to squirm, quiet  hiccupping noises escaping the boy’s mouth. “Just one more finger, sweetheart, then you should be able to take me.” Not without some effort, Roy thinks to himself, but they can work through that in a bit.

“S-sweetheart?” Ed asks, huffing out what might have been a laugh if it wasn’t interrupted by a groan as Roy slowly works four fingers into Ed, all bunched together to take up as little space as possible.

“Not a fan of pet names?” Roy asks, trying to distract Ed as he slowly spreads out his fingers, pulling wounded noises from the blonde. Ed shakes his head, though Roy honestly isn’t sure what it’s in response to. “Oh well. You’ll have to get used to them, dear.” Ed whines. “Beautiful.” A long, low moan. “Darling.” Ed jumps and twists, whether it’s a result of Roy’s teasing or the fact that he’s finally gotten his fingers  stretched out, Roy isn’t sure. If he’s being honest, he barely cares. His cock is aching, straining against his pants and all Roy knows is that he needs to get inside Ed,  _ now. _

After a  moment's thought, Roy decides that as much as he loves Ed’s beautiful face, he wants, no,  _ needs _ to see the  soulmark , his handwriting branded onto the boy’s back, as he takes him the first time. And at Ed’s height, his feet won’t reach the floor if Roy bends him over the desk. As alluring as it is to imagine Ed helpless beneath him, he’d rather not injure his soulmate the first time they have sex. So, a change of venue is in order.

Roy pulls his fingers out roughly, the tip of one catching on Ed’s rim on the way out, making him hiss. “Sorry,” Roy tells him, leaning down for another sloppy kiss. When he pulls back, it’s to wrap his hands around Ed’s waist to lift him up and carry him over to the couch. He gets distracted, however, when he notices how he can nearly touch his fingertips together where his hands are gripped around Ed’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Roy groans, voice coming out raspy and raw. “You’re so small.” It’s not an insult, not at  _ all, _ but Ed certainly seems to think it is, because he barks out -

“W-who are you calling so small you can barely fit your f-fingers into him?!”

Roy blinks down at Edward. Edward blinks up at Roy.

“...F-force of habit...” Ed murmurs, and Roy didn’t think Ed’s face could have gotten any redder, but it seems he was wrong. Roy laughs, heart feeling full to the point of bursting, for what feels like the  hundredth time in the past hour.

“I’m not laughing at you,” he promises Ed, noticing the scowl on his face as he lifts the boy up and carries him over to the couch, depositing him on it before moving his hands to his own belt, toeing off his boots at the same time. “I’m laughing because I’m happy.” Ed’s eyes narrow in disbelief, and he opens his mouth to argue before cutting off as Roy gets his belt undone, working his zipper open and pushing his pants and boxers down.

Roy groans as his cock is freed, springing forward and bouncing back to smack against his stomach. He’s never been this hard in his  _ life, _ or waited this long to touch himself. Kicking his pants off, he grips his cock and gives it one single stroke, just enough to take the edge off for a minute. Then he looks back at Ed’s face, smirking at the boy’s gaping mouth and wide eyes.

“Everything okay?” Roy asks teasingly. Ed gulps, gathering himself.

“T... That’s  _ not  _ going to fit,” Ed insists, casting his eyes downward. Roy watches the full body tremor creep his way down his spine and resists the urge to jerk off onto his face.

“ Of course it is,” Roy assures him, reaching out to grasp Ed’s chin firmly in his hand and slowly pull his face forward, slack mouth too inviting to pass up. “I keep telling you, this is what we were born for.” He stops when the tip of his cock is pressed against Ed’s bottom lip, not wanting to scare the boy too much. He wouldn’t survive too formal of a blowjob, anyway, so he just says “ _ lick _ ,” huskily down at Edward, leaving no room for argument.

Ed does it, sticks his tongue out and licks the tip of Roy’s aching cock, laps at the precum that’s gathered at the head and only wrinkles his nose a bit at the taste. He licks down the length, unsure and inexperienced, tongue pressed flat and drool gathering at the corners of his mouth. Roy is in love.

He pulls Ed back by his braid, enjoying the whine of loss that rips out of the boy’s throat. “Don’t worry,” Roy tells him, pulling Edward up and turning him around, knees on the couch, hands on the back of it, back arched just the way Roy wants him.

“M-Mustang?” Ed asks, shaking again. His voice is small, scared. Roy stokes his  soulmark gently, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to Ed’s shoulder.

“You can call me Roy,” he says again, bringing one foot up onto the couch next to Ed’s knee, leaving the other on the floor. “Don't be scared. It’ll hurt,” Roy tells him, because it’s cruel to lie to your soulmate, “but not the whole time.” Ed lets out a shaky laugh, and Roy is pretty sure it’s forced, full of false bravado.

“Can’t hurt as bad as a- automail attachment,” Ed promises, like a challenge. Yes, Roy is in love, indeed. He  hums in agreeance, even if he isn’t sure that the statement is  _ entirely _ true. Quickly, Roy slicks his cock with lube, positioning it against Ed’s hole with one hand, the other steadying the boy’s hip. He groans as Ed’s ass flutters against him, rim sensitive and puffy from being fingered. He’s pleased to note a lack of blood or apparent injury, so far.

“I’m so lucky,” Roy tells Ed, and whatever response Ed had planned is lost to a howl as Roy pushes forward relentlessly, meeting and then breaking through resistance to pop the head of his cock in. Ed positively  _ screeches, _ trying to squirm away and then stilling entirely as he realizes moving just increases the pain. Roy forces himself to stay still, and prays to whatever God is out there that Ed adjusts quickly, because he can only wait so long.

“Too big,” Ed whines, face pillowed in his arms as he begins to sob in earnest again, entire body trembling at his efforts to stay still. Roy tries not to get a big head from the statement; this has much more to do with Ed’s size than his own. Still, he has to agree, Ed’s ass is achingly tight around him; he can’t imagine what the boy is feeling.

“Shh,” Roy murmurs, tracing his soulmate’s mark again, petting his hair, a golden mess hanging over his shoulders. “It’s okay, you’ll adjust.” He pushes in, barely a centimeter, stopping as Ed yelps again.

“W-will it always... God, fuck, h-hurt this much?”

“No, sweetheart,” Roy promises, and he’d love to bend down to press kisses to Ed’s neck, but he can’t without forcing himself deeper. “You’ll grow into it.”

The statement seems to pull a groan out of Ed, and the more Roy thinks about it, the more his cock pulses in the boy’s ass. They have the rest of their lives for this, for Ed to grow up, get bigger, get used to the feeling of Roy’s cock in him, heavy and hot and too big, splitting him open. For Ed to learn to take it in one thrust, to learn to like the stretch and the pain, to eventually beg Roy to take him rough and hard so he can feel it all day.

Roy hears himself talking, suddenly, and he isn’t sure just how much of that he said out loud, but it was enough to get Ed whining, shameless and needy, back arched even further, labored breathing filling up the room and making it too hot. Roy can’t wait anymore, he  _ needs _ to fuck Ed, to come in him, needs to mark his territory in more ways than his words branded on Ed’s back. Ed seems to be ready for it, too, small hips twitching back ever so slightly towards Roy, letting out pained, breathy gasps as he takes in another few centimeters of cock. Losing himself, Roy grips Ed by the back of the neck, the other hand, wrapped around his hip, gripping hard enough to bruise. 

“Be a good boy for me,” Roy demands, pushing a couple inches in at once, drinking in Ed’s wail, “and  _ take it.”  _ And Ed does take it, though Roy will admit he wasn’t given much of a choice.

The room fills with obscene noises, the wet sound of Roy sliding in and out, the harsh slap of his hips against Ed’s ass, Roy’s heavy breathing and Ed’s loud cries. Underneath the sobs, Roy can hear Ed whining “it hurts, hurts” over and over again, but he never says “stop.”  So Roy doesn’t. He keeps going, pulling Ed’s hips back to meet his thrusts, marveling at how well Ed has presented himself, back arched and neck bowed as if he'd studied what Roy liked before coming here. Maybe in a past life, he had.

The pained whimpers subside a few minutes later when Roy grazes his cock against Ed’s prostate for the first time. The boy moans, pressing himself back awkwardly against Roy’s cock, clearly unsure of what he’s doing, but full of want. And Roy has plenty of time to teach him.

“Roy -” Ed chokes out, cutting off in what’s very close to a scream as Roy zeroes in on his prostate, hitting it with every shallow thrust. Growling, Roy repositions both of his hands to tug on Ed’s nipples, harsh and punishing, pinching and twisting to draw broken, choked sobs out of his soulmate. Roy just needs to make him come,  _ one more time, _ so he can finally -

“FUCK,” Roy groans, overwhelmed all at once by the feeling of Ed’s ass tightening even further around him, spasming as Ed comes again, releasing all over the back of the couch with a  high-pitched whine that almost tips Roy over the edge on its own.

It’s a few moments before Ed relaxes enough for Roy to move again, and when he does, he’s met with an onslaught of overstimulated cries from Ed, moaning out gibberish as he drools all over his arms and upholstery, slumped against the couch and moving wherever Roy’s cock guides him.

Somewhere in between “Roy” and “Mustang” and “please” and “fuck,” Ed chokes out “I love you,” low and broken and full of truth if Roy has ever heard it, and that’s it. He buries himself deep in Ed, scratches his nails harshly across the mark on his back and comes inside of him, biting down on the boy’s shoulder so harshly it will certainly bruise.

They come down like that for a minute, Ed whimpering, still blabbering on, fucked out and overstimulated and flushed from head to toe. Roy presses kisses down his neck and spine, as far as he can bend, licking at the top row of words on Ed’s back for far too long before holding Ed’s hips steady and slowly pulling out of him. 

Ed groans, then lets out what Roy assumes is a noise of embarrassment as cum begins to trickle out of his hole, still red and stretched and loose. Unable to help himself, Roy drops to his knees in front of the couch, holding Ed’s hips steady and cleaning up the mess with his tongue. Ed whines and twists, but Roy won’t let him get away, holds him in place as he sucks his own cum out of Ed’s ass, and when he’s  done, he scoops the boy into his lap and licks into his mouth, forcing him to taste it. Ed doesn’t fight it, just leans into him and lets Roy bruise his lips until he’s drooling all over both of them.

“I love you,” Roy whispers, hoping Ed can feel how much he means it, can understand the weight of the words and same way he understands the weight of their  soulmarks . Ed is stroking the one on Roy’s arm, tracing his own handwriting again with a giddy look on his face.

“Love you too,” Ed says back, and it’s easy, simple, in a way Roy didn’t expect. He’d thought there would be a fight here, some internal struggle for Ed to admit it purposely, instead of in a  fucked-out haze of gibberish. Roy supposes this, too, is one of the wonders of soulmates;  of course  they love each other. That’s what they were created for.

Holding Ed close to him, Roy pulls the blanket off the back of the couch, wraps it around them and tries to work Ed’s hair back into a braid. He’s failing, miserably, but he has plenty of time to get it right. Ed rests his head on Roy’s shoulder, nuzzling into his skin, and yes, Roy thinks he could use a nap too.

“Fullmetal,” he says, as he feels his energy fading, because Edward has earned his title, and he wants him to hear it.

“What?” Ed says, sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open and look at Roy as he speaks.

“State alchemists receive a code name,” Roy explains to him, allowing his own eyes to close as he gently strokes Edward  everywhere he can reach. “Officially, you’ll now be known as the  Fullmetal Alchemist.” Ed laughs, slurred and happy against Roy’s skin.

“I like that,” he says happily, squirming closer to Roy. “It’s nice and intimidating.”

Roy smiles, feeling himself begin to drowse. Tomorrow, he decides. Tomorrow, he’ll go back to being logical. Tomorrow, he’ll figure out what to do, who to talk to, what to say. He’ll figure out how to live like this, with Ed, without losing everything. How to help him get his brother’s body back, without putting him in too much danger. Tomorrow. Today, all that matters is staying like this, all wrapped up in Ed.

Having a soulmate  _ is  _ all it’s cracked up to be, after all.


End file.
